


Anima

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Series: Originals [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: Contos e pequenos fragmentos originais, escritos por mim Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination aka Catarina Córdova.
Series: Originals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124804





	1. Anima

Minhas palavras nunca serão tão belas quanto as de Jane Austen, tampouco se tornarão mundialmente conhecidas como as Shakespeare. Não serão revolucionárias como as de Virginia Woolf, e muito menos serão tão inovadoras quanto as de Julio Cortázar um dia foram. 

Assim como todo ser humano que tem a arte da escrita como sua escapatória, minhas palavras estão fadadas ao esquecimento. Entretanto, isso pouco me importa. O que importa é o que se esconde por detrás de cada substantivo, verbo e adjetivo; cada frase, cada oração e cada período. O que importa é que o amor sangre pelo papel até que lhe atinja os poros. 

Qualquer tipo de amor. Pela escrita ou qualquer seja a sua arte ou profissão, por você mesma, pelas pessoas que te cercam, pela natureza, pelos animais, pelo alimento ou por quem te move de diferentes maneiras. 

Os amores que me habitam são o que me fazem levantar todos os dias. Alguns são o alicerce de quem sou e sem eles não seria mais que uma existência física, passageira e frágil, nada além de carne, ossos e vísceras. Outros me transbordam, como a chuva quando cai sobre rio em período de cheia. 

E é no encontro do alicerce com a chuva onde moram as palavras que de hoje em diante estarão gravadas nesse papel, é nesse ponto de interseção onde nascem a essência de cada texto, e é ali também onde morrem, afogadas e soterradas entre e pelas inúmeras emoções que lhes deram à luz. É um nascer, viver, morrer e ressurgir contínuo o processo das palavras – e o meu também. 

E é nesses e por esses amores que o ciclo se repete todos os dias e se repetirá até que eu não seja nada além de uma alma - ou qualquer que seja o nome que damos a essa essência metafísica - , _anima,_ viajando pelas infindáveis dimensões do universo tendo uma e única certeza: de que tudo feito por, com e no amor fez valer toda a existência terrena. 

  



	2. Fragmentada

Não sabia mais o que havia sido verdade ou o que sua imaginação criou. Sua memória, falha, lhe traía e não conseguia mais visualizar tão bem os traços do rosto dela como fazia em sua juventude quando a saudade apertava.

Lembrava, entretanto, e muito bem, por sinal, do cheiro de seu pescoço quando afundava sua cabeça em um abraço apertado. Lembrava do sorriso. Iluminado, vibrante que tomava sua face e fazia com que suas pálpebras quase se fechassem.

Sentia falta daqueles olhos nos seus e, mesmo que não lembrasse mais se eram castanhos ou verdes, ou azuis, recordava o efeito que o olhar lhe causava. Se fechasse os seus próprios olhos e fizesse um certo esforço o disparar de seu coração a faria pensar que ela estava ali em sua frente, olhando para ela como se apenas as duas existissem – ou talvez essa sensação não seria apenas mais uma armadilha de sua mente?

Sentada na poltrona desgastada, em meio à sala escura, como os cantos de sua memória, sentia o frio corroer seus ossos e tentava a todo custo lembrar de quando ela segurava em sua mão, ou acariciava seu rosto, ou de quando seus lábios tocavam sua cabeça.

Sentia falta de escutar sua voz, de quando  ela a chamava de amor involuntariamente ou do modo que as vogais e consoantes  que compunham seu nome rolavam de seus lábios. Sentia falta de quando conseguia se recordar com clareza e as viagens em sua memória  eram quase como reviver tudo.

Hoje, entretanto, só  lhe resta os fragmentos de um amor que não teve espaço para florescer e  que sua memória insiste em querer apagar.


End file.
